This invention relates to improved grips for attachment to the handle of a pistol.
The grips of the invention are of a type including two sections to be received at the right and left sides respectively of a handle projection of a pistol. The sections may be secured to the projection by one or more fasteners, preferably taking the form of a single elongated screw extending between the two sections and through the projection and acting when tightened to pull the right and left grip sections toward one another and against the handle projection of the gun.